glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyaxia Command
=Details= http://www.glyaxia.com/]]Glyaxia Command is a government operation from top to bottom. If there is a poor decision to be made, Glyaxia Command will make it with someone else having to deal with the results. Launched from their various Glyaxia Block Base command centers and spaceships, Glyaxia Command has had an amazing and devastating affect on the Glyos System. Callgrim and The Order in particular are not fans of Glyaxia Command.http://onelldesign.com/arcade/glyaxia-altervoth.html =Story= Discovery "Glyaxia Command discovers something strange on Planet Ilphim..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/06/discovery.html Soul of the Traveler The film opens with a flashback to the ending of "The Cliffs of Granthan," with Pheyden uplifting Argen to sentience and taking the Buildman away to serve a new higher purpose. Some time later, near the cliff where that pivotal scene occurred, the Granthan division of the Rig Corps is camped for the night. Commander Reyus informs rig operator Gearius that Glyaxia Command has issued them new orders: the two of them are to take one of the The Rigs and investigate a set of coordinates, with the rest of the Corps arriving to meet them afterwards. After operator Klace is instructed to await their message, Reyus and Gearius set out, both noticing strange energy levels that Reyus finds somehow familiar, and they take the Rig down to the bottom of the cliff. As they land near a cave entrance, their way in is blocked by the sudden arrival of a Gobon. Reyus orders the Gobon to stand aside, but it instead powers up its weapons, forcing Gearius to destroy it with the Rig's weapons. They proceed inside, where they encounter the Gatekeepers in front of a Dimension Gate. Reyus confronts the Gatekeepers and states that Glyaxia Command has ordered them to cease their attempts to open the gate; this alarms Gearius, who had not been told what the Rig Corps' true objective was. Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurrence, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Once through, Scar Pheyden seals the gate by destroying the other entrance. Gearius mourns the loss of his commander, his unit, and his now-rusted and broken Rig. A group of black and white Travelers appears in front of them, led by a Traveler who identifies Scar Pheyden as his operative Agent Nemica. Gearius and the lead Traveler then recognize each other; the mysterious black-clad individual is actually Klace. Klace explains that when Gearius and Nemica went through the gate, they traveled through both time and space, arriving in the future on planet Rilleco. After they left, the Rig Corps was attacked and almost completely by Armodocs in what is now known as the Massacre on Granthan; Klace was among the few that survived thanks to their Rigs. The Travelers finally leave Rilleco and head for the Edgeliner Balena to meet with Glyaxia Command. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done...http://soulofthetraveler.com/ Reflex Two fresh Sarvos recruits had arrived for Glyaxia Command's Operations, Tactics and Reflex program -- also known as Sector X. "All OTR trainees must exhibit proficiency in Rig Symbiotic Intergration and show combat readiness under any circumstance." he repeated as if he had given the introduction before -- he had. "Welcome to Sector X, Glyanauts!" Glyoids were approaching. "Get to your Rigs!" the Commander ordered. "Remember your training and be ready... Not everything is as it appears." Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc "Specially developed for dark missions of questionable intent by Glyaxia Command, the Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc, or "Syclodoc", possesses nearly limitless destructive capabilities. Through the use of stolen Sycloriun technology, this new breed of Armodoc has been specifically created to obey the direct orders of Glyaxia Command alone, not subject to the same core directives of previous models. Moving to secure its dominion over all of Glyos, Glyaxia Command dispatches a lone Syclodoc to investigate a particularly strange gathering near the Edge of Space..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/syclodoc.html The Council of Travelers this way comes...]] Meanwhile, inside the Council Chamber discussions were not going well. The Delphi, Exellis, Volkria, the Record of the Delphi, and the Armorvor threat from the Zorennor Rift flashed by in detailed images upon the floating screens. The Neo Legion Pheyden spoke first, "Based on these new developments..." he paused as the others focused away from the screens. "It is undeniable that Glyaxia Command has been withholding vital information from all of us." "Yes." acknowledged the Urballim Pheyden. "Agreed." the Mordireus Sarvos added. Council Guard leaders Ullexono and Naspoth looked on quietly. The screens faded away and were replaced by a single glowing symbol. "This symbol used to represent our place in this system." Neo Legion Pheyden continued as the Glyaxia Command symbol stood out. "But I fear its meaning has changed. We must gather other Travelers and..." The wall behind the Council began to crackle with energy. The bubble expanded and knocked everyone back in an instant. Standing before them was a shadow taking up the entire hole. Armodoc in size, but only a single eye peered intensely at the grounded Travelers. "Wha..." coughed Neo Legion Pheyden, "IMPOSSIBLE!" The smoke cleared. Upon the thick arm laid the symbol whose meaning had changed: Glyaxia Command. Operation: Sonesidar A Neo Sincroid rushed up to the Pheyden Commander in a panic. "Commander Lorsailus, something's approaching..." the Neo Sincroid started to report, "and fast!" VNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN hummed the caverns around them. "What is that?" the Neo Sincroid asked. The Pheyden knew what was coming. "No..." Lorsailus uttered before the room exploded around them. ZOMP! KUN the room shook with the noises from all over. "We were so close.." said Lorsailus as the smoke poured in with the debris. Lorsailus turned to face the monster head-on. "Arclurran! It's here." Lorsailus telepathically communicated to his Sarvos partner further below. knocks through Lorsailus and the Glyans]] "Can you hold the defenses?" Arclurran replied as he debated what to do with the Pheyden trapped in front of him. Lorsailus flew toward the charging purple Syclodoc of anger now before him. "Not for long, we're taking heavy damage." The eye beam of the Syclodoc fired with precision as Glyans were swatted down with ease by its energy. Glyaxia Command had been busy. "WHERE IS THE TRAVELER?!!" the Syclodoc rumbled in a loud voice. A single punch from his massive fist knocked Lorsailus off his feet while another Glyan felt the brunt of the other swinging arm. The Reydurran Divide Mini Blocker Rig with Deep Space Glyan]] ]]Very little is known of the event on Reydurra when the Council's mission teams arrived. Following Operation: Sonesidar -- which managed to locate the Neo Phase Pheyden on Sonesidar -- Traveler Ollereyn along with Operator Cane were dispatched to the ruins of Reydurra with the Reydurran Operations Unit to act as a security force. Given the recent Syclodoc and Armorvor incidents, Phase Defenders were also included with the security team. Commander Sannuric was in charge logistics support with the Reydurran Engineer Corps to retrieve something from deep within the ruins for the mission. Small Crawlers were sent out "to collect information and explore the Deep Ruins on Planet Reydurra itself."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/small-crawlers.html They were to also function as personal guardians for when things got dangerous. The Reydurran Science Division discovered an Infection deep within the ruins which managed to spread to the Neo Aves Exellis. All three Council teams issued Combo Suits to the Glyans to contain the deadly virus from spreading beyond the planet. Meanwhile, Glyaxia Command sent out a Syclodoc Infiltrator to once again attack during a Council mission. Not to be outdone, the Armorvors sent in their own Mimic into the area who may have caught the Infection itself while in the ruins. It was later revealed that the Armorvor Armies swiftly establish an outpost on Reydurra and several other worlds, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. Enigma Source Still observing from afar, Commander Viyer was taking mental notes. "Impressive. This Proto Sincroid moves and fights like a Traveler, yet possesses a unique energy signature in its powered form. This display of power will not go unnoticed by Glyaxia Command for very long..." Space around the continuing fight started to shimmer. The faint logo of Glyaxia Command was forming from the warp signature. "...not very long at all." ]]The Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite had arrived. "Cease all combat and surrender immediately, by order of Glyaxia Command!" Six well-armed Deep Space Glyans from Glyaxia Command's special division had arrived to see what the ongoing commotion was. "Glyaxia?" the Noboto observed, "All the way out here?" ]]"Unlock Rift Channel. All units prepare for breach." commanded the lead Glyaxia trooper. Noboto looked worried and rightfully so as a massive warp breach formed in front of all of them. Soaring out from the tear in space, something new... something dangerous... something dark... The green Traveler raised his hand and stunned Noboto, Gobon, and Sullonev all in one easy swipe. Stunned, the Noboto began to take notice of how much trouble they were in, "That's no ordinary Traveler..." Infrastructure "Glyaxia Command Block Base, located just above the Planet Alcray, where a crew of Glyans steadily work away on a specialized Crayhunter Capture Skiff..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/infrastructure.html Flatwalker "Created by Gatekeeper Viyer in his clandestine laboratory, the Noboto Protoclone has been refined and produced in greater numbers for use by Glyaxia Command. Under the watchful eye of Commander Akurriax, the Glyaxia Protoclones study and modify the transforming abilities of the Tri Hub Configuration (THC) Flatwalker. Designed to quickly adapt to its surroundings, the Flatwalker operates mainly as a surveillance device for Glyaxia Command, relaying all gathered information instantly back to Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/flatwalker.html Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base Perched over the flurry of activity, Sarvos Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic watch the action. "Continue the bio data harvesting, regardless of the risk..." ordered Akurriax. "Commander Akurriax," a standard Protoclone interrupted, "Proceeding with this experiment could result in potentially dangerous side effects for the two specimens." The Commander almost scoffed before answering, "You know full well that the only way to break through a Crayboth's natural mental defenses is to overload its core power regulator... Increase the surge output immediately! We must know what they are trying to hide down there on Alcray." The machines started to hum. "Understood, Commander. Increasing Hyper Phase Bombardment levels." answered the the little Protoclone. Zerennic paused before speaking, "Perhaps we have given them too much power already?" Akurriax wouldn't hear of it, "We must give to receive..." "Wait..." Zerennic started, before pausing again, "I sense something..." Something was there. "...Do you feel that?" The lights went out. "Commander!" a Glyan shouted, "We are under Gendrone attack on the far side of Block Base and sustaining heavy damage. Please send reinforcements at once!!!" The Rebellion had come to their doorstep. "Let's move! Prepare for Warp!" quickly ordered Akurriax. The little yellow Protoclone spoke up again, "Commander! What about the specimens? We have already activated the Hyper Phase Bombardment Program..." "You stay and monitor their progress, the rest of us need to go at once!" Akurriax angrily responded. Block Base was more important, it could not fall. Not here, not now. The troops warped out in waves. Lower level grunts taking the first pass at jumping into the middle of a fight followed by their Commanders safely bringing up the rear. In an instant, the Glyaxia Standard Protoclone was all alone with the two Crayboth. The machines started to hum louder and grow red... overload.. it was going to overload! The room flashed white as waves of energy poured off the two Crayboth. The Crayboth had practically turned Nuldireus and Neo Phase as the power surged beyond the safety limits. The Protoclone screaming was the last Glyaxian noise to be heard in that room as everything went solid white. Glyhunter II: Deep Space Flyin' "Alright Operator Brojack, can you handle the Hub Tech!? Last one to the top of Twinblock Towers is a rotten formanchie!http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2009/12/formanchie.html" calls out your Glyaxia Standard Glyan partner. Cloning Specimens "Glyaxia Command snatching some Kabuto Mushi specimens, with the intention of cloning them aboard Block Base." But when "Glyaxia Command takes the enigmatic mechanoid through a rift into the mysterious Glyos System. Maxx Zero goes undercover, infiltrating Glyaxia Command's Block Base. Once inside, Maxx stumbles upon a nefarious plan - Glyaxia Command has stolen the designs for the Robo Force and intends to create a mechanical army!" Benevolent Creatures "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. ]]Located on the harsh desert world of Esedeth and serving under the watchful eye of Commander Awken, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was created to guard the mysterious ancient ruins found scattered across the surface of the remote planet. With valuable artifacts being unearthed on a regular basis, EMP soldiers found themselves endlessly engaged in combat with a variety of scoundrels, pirates and trappers from all across the System. Now reinforced with superior defensive capabilities, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol unknowingly supplies Glyaxia Command with the perfect stage for their latest machinations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/esedeth-mobile-patrol.html =Hierarchy= Glyaxia Command Leadership Archive-sarvos-G2A.jpg|Glyaxia Commander Akurriax Archive-sarvos-G2B.jpg|Glyaxia Commander Zerennic Archive-sarvos-phosis2.jpg|Commander Phosis Archive-pheyden-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-pheyden-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-sarvos-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Sarvos Archive-sarvos-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Sarvos Glyaxia-Alternate-Sneak-CLOSE.png|Glyaxia Scar Pheyden Glyaxia Command Members archive-syclodoc-neutralizer.jpg|Syclodoc Neutralizer archive-syclowave.jpg|Syclowave archive-syclodoc-reydurran.jpg|Syclodoc Reydurran Infiltrator archive-syclodoc-gatekeeper.jpg|Syclodoc Gatekeeper Defender archive-syclodoc-G2.jpg|Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel Archive-glyan-G2A.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Standard Archive-glyan-G2B.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Reverse Archive-osm-xodiac1.jpg|Glyaxian Xodiac Axis-Armored-Glyans-Crayhunters.png|Axis Armored Glyan Crayhunters Mutation-Hunter-Halkenn.png|Glyan Mutation Hunter Halkenn Glyaxia Command Experiments Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones Archive-darktrav-G2A.jpg|Dark Traveler Glyaxia Soldier Standard Archive-darktrav-G2B.jpg|Dark Traveler Glyaxia Soldier Reverse Archive-noboto-G2A.jpg|Protoclone Glyaxia Standard Archive-noboto-G2B.jpg|Protoclone Glyaxia Reverse Archive-crayboth-gryganull.jpg|Crayboth Gryganull Archive-crayboth-grellanym.jpg|Crayboth Grellanym Archive-crayboth-G2A.jpg|Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Yellow Archive-crayboth-G2B.jpg|Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Blue Combat Team Black Skull Command Pheyden-Black-Skull-USE.png|Pheyden Black Skull Combat Team Black Skull Members archive-glyan-blackskull1.jpg|Glyan Combat Team Black Skull glyan-armored-anime1.gif|Axis Armored Glyan - Combat Team Black Skull Glyan-Combat-Team-Black-Skull-MK-II-WEB.png|Glyan Combat Team Black Skull Mk. II Crayhunters Command Archive-pheyden-crayhunter1.png|Crayhunter Commander Kullkizer Archive-pheyden-crayhunter2.png|Crayhunter Commander Vullestren Crayhunters Members Archive-glyan-crayhunter1.png|Glyan Crayhunter Standard Archive-glyan-crayhunter2.png|Glyan Crayhunter Reverse Archive-crayboth-hunter.png|Crayboth Hunter Clone Culproto Security Force Command Glyan-Traedian-Intelligence.png|Glyan Traedian Intelligence Agent Culproto Security Force Members Glyan-Culproto-Security.png|Glyan Culproto Security Force Villser-Culproto-Bio-Warrior.png|Villser Culproto Bio Warrior Crayboth-Culproto_1024x1024@2x.png|Crayboth Culproto Psycher Ecroyex Initiative Command Archive-sarvos-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Commander Cynorico Archive-darktrav-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Dark Traveler Strellevan Dark-Traveler-Axis-Armored-CLOSE-ALT.png|Ecroyex Dark Traveler Strellevan (Axis Armored) Ecroyex Initiative Members archive-glyan-ecroyex1.jpg|Glyan Ecroyex Standard archive-glyan-ecroyex2.jpg|Glyan Ecroyex Reverse archive-DSG-ecroyex1.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Standard archive-DSG-ecroyex2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Reverse Archive-syclodoc-ecroyex1.jpg|Ecroyex Guardian Syclodoc Ecroyex-Secret-Traveler.png|Ecroyex Secret Travelerhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/thank-you.html Glyan-Ecroyex-Scrapper.png|Ecroyex Scrapper Glyan-Ecroyex-Gendrone-Hunters-Duo.png|Ecroyex Glyan Gendrone Hunters Maxx-X.png|Acromaxx Enigma Guardians Command Commander-Viyer-Enigma-Guardian.png|Commander Viyer Enigma Guardians Members Traveler-Evenollus-Hyper-Mordireus.png|Traveler Evenollus Hyper Mordireus Glyan-Enigma-Guardian.png|Glyan Enigma Guardian Esedeth Mobile Patrol Command Archive-glyarmor-EMP.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Commander Awken Archive-buildman-EMP.png|Buildman Warrior Cinar Esedeth Mobile Patrol Members Archive-defender-EMP.png|Gendrone Force Defender Esedeth Mobile Patrol Archive-zereon-EMP.png|Gendrone Zereon Esedeth Mobile Patrol Archive-glyan-EMP.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier Archive-glyan-EMP.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier Mk. II Archive-noboto-reniden.png|Noboto Exile Reniden Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Command Archive-glyarmor-EMP-E.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Commander Arker Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Members Archive-defender-EMP-E.png|Gendrone Force Defender Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Archive-zereon-EMP2.png|Gendrone Zereon Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Archive-glyan-EMP-E.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Commando Gatekeepers Command Archive-gatekeeper-viyer.jpg|Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Archive-gatekeeper-vanin.jpg|Gatekeeper Vanin Gatekeepers Members Archive-gatekeeper-vollus.jpg|Gatekeeper Vollus Archive-gatekeeper-venic.jpg|Gatekeeper Venic Mega-Bit-Pheyden-Gatekeeper1_1024x1024.jpg|Gatekeeper Varriun Matryx-Pheyden1.png|Gatekeeper Matryx Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Members Archive-glyan-ivorinium.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Archive-DSG-ivorinium.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Metran Security Command Archive-sarvos-MSC.png|Commander Rasenyker Metran Security Command Members Archive-glyan-MSC.png|Glyan Metran Security Command Mraedis Agents Command Commander-Mraedis-2-WEB.png|Commander Mraedis Commander-Rynevo-WEB-3.png|Glyarmor Commander Rynevo Mraedis Agents Members DSG-Mraedis_1024x1024.png|Deep Space Glyan Mraedis Agent DSG-Mraedis2_1024x1024.png|Glyan Mraedis Agent with Hub Set Neo Gatekeepers Command Archive-sarvos-viyer2.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Archive-pheyden-sullonev.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Sullonev Archive-glyarmor-viyer.png|Glyarmor Gatekeeper Viyer Glyarmor-Gatekeeper-Sullonev-USE.png|Glyarmor Gatekeeper Sullonev Neo Gatekeepers Members Archive-glyan-gatekeeper1.jpg|Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Archive-glyan-gatekeeper2.jpg|Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Archive-DSG-gatekeeper1.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Archive-DSG-gatekeeper2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Archive-noboto-gatekeeper1.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Noboto Archive-noboto-gatekeeper2.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Noboto Archive-syclodoc-gatekeeper.jpg|Syclodoc Gatekeeper Defender Noboto-Advanced-Gatekeeper-WEB.png|Noboto Advanced Gatekeeper Neo Tracker Unit Command Archive-glyarmor-tracker_1024x1024.jpg|Glyarmor Neo Tracker Archive-glyarmor-tracker2_1024x1024.jpg|Tracker Neo Tracker Unit Members Archive-glyan-tracker_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Tracker Commando Ordeslin Guard Command Glyarmor-Commander-Ordeslin-WEB.png|Ordeslin Ordeslin Guard Members Traveler-Nilsedro_1024x1024@2x.png|Traveler Nilsedro (Secret Build) GF-Defender-Ordeslin-Guard-WEB.png|Gendrone Force Defender Ordeslin Guard Outpost Odesskar Command Archive-pheyden-nillin_1024x1024.jpg|Commander Nillin Outpost Odesskar Members Archive-DSG-odesskar_1024x1024.png|Deep Space Glyan Outpost Odesskar Glyan-Commando-Outpost-Odesskar-ALT-2_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Outpost Odesskar Archive-deniken-odesskar_1024x1024.jpg|Noboto Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar Archive-deniken-odesskar2_1024x1024.jpg|Outpost Odesskar Noboto Rig Crew Command Archive-sarvos-reyus.jpg|Commander Reyus Archive-pheyden-klace2.png|Rig Crew Commander Klace Gearius-Training-Days-Mentor-Walk-WEB.png|Master Operator Syvericor Archive-sarvos-rigcrew.png|Rig Crew Tracker Durleryn Rig Crew Members Archive-scar-gearius.jpg|Gearius Archive-pheyden-klace.jpg|Rig Operator Klace Pheyden Archive-sarvos-rigcorps.jpg|Rig Corps Sarvos Archive-pheyden-gearius2.png|Rig Crew Operator Gearius Mk. II Archive-glyan-rigcrew.png|Glyan Rig Crew Standard Archive-glyan-rigcrew2.png|Glyan Rig Crew Reverse Archive-therig-4up.jpg|The Rig Granthan Division Archive-rig-rigcrew.png|Heavy Armored Rig Rig Crew Rothan Bio Rangers Command Pheyden-Rothan-MK-II-WEB.png|Pheyden Rothan Mk. II Rothan Bio Rangers Members Glyan-Rothan-Bio-Ranger-WEB.png|Glyan Rothan Bio Ranger Buildman-Rothan-MK-II-WEB.png|Buildman Rothan Mk. II Sector-Rothan-GROUP-WEB.png|Glyarmor Glyan and Varteryx Search Corps Ankram Command Archive-sarvos-SCA.png|Commander Rykurra Search Corps Ankram Members Archive-glyan-SCA1.png|Glyan Search Corps Ankram Standard Archive-glyan-SCA2.png|Glyan Search Corps Ankram Reverse Archive-crayboth-SCA.png|Crayboth Ankram Searcher Sector X Command CommandPheyden-CLOSE.png|Commander Scar Pheyden Sector X Members Sarvos-OTR-Trainees.png|Sarvos OTR Trainees Glyanaut-Operator-Cane.png|Glyanaut Operator Cane GlyanautSuitTypes.png|Glyanaut Suit Types MoonBuggy.png|Moon Buggy TrainingUnitHeavySentinel.png|Training Unit Heavy Sentinel Sector-X-Modified-Rig.png|Modified Rig Trickhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/04/rig-trick.html version of The Rig Classified Division Skaterriun Skull Commandos Members Glyan-Skaterriun-Skull-Commando.png|Glyan Skaterriun Skull Commando Axis-Armored-Glyan-Skaterriun-Jump-Trooper.png|Axis Armored (Commando) Glyan Skaterriun Jump Trooper Skaterriun-Pathfinder-Unit_1024x1024.png|Skaterriun Pathfinder Spectre Commandos Members Archive-glyninja-spectre.png|Glyan Spectre Commando Spectre-Axis-Armored-Commandos1.gif|Axis Armored Spectre Commando Strike Team Sendred Command STS-Captain-Sendred-THIS.png|Glyarmor Captain Sendred Strike Team Sendred Members DSG-STS-Commando-THIS.png|Glyan Strike Team Sendred Commando DSG-STS-Trooper-THIS.png|Glyan Strike Team Sendred Trooper Glyan-STS-Hyper-Hunter-WEB_1024x1024.png|Hyper Hunter Glyan Miniborg-STS-Spy-THIS.png|Miniborg Strike Team Sendred Spy GF-Defender-STS-Heavy-Armor-THIS.png|Gendrone Force Defender Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor Zereon-STS-Heavy-Armor-THIS.png|Gendrone Zereon Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor Mechabon-STS-Heavy-Armor-THIS.png|Mechabon Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor VRD-Hover-Scout-STS-THIS-2.png|Hover Scout Task Force Volkriun Command Archive-sarvos-volkriun.jpeg|Task Force Volkriun Sarvos Glyarmor-Commander-Vulldren-WEB-3.png|Glyarmor Commander Vulldren Task Force Volkriun Members Archive-neosincroid-volkriun.jpeg|Neo Sincroid Aleero Archive-glyan-volkriun.jpeg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Archive-therig-volkriun4.png|The Rig - Volkriun Division Buildman-Task-Force-Volkriun-Cinar-ALT.png|Buildman Warrior TFV Cinar Heavy-Armored-Glyan-Task-Force-Volkriun-WEB.png|Glyan TFV Heavy Soldier Glyan-Task-Force-Volkriun-Soldier-WEB.png|Glyan TFV Soldier Gendrone-Defender-Task-Force-Volkriun-ALT.png|Gendrone Force Defender Task Force Volkriun Zereon-Task-Force-Volkriun.png|Gendrone Zereon Task Force Volkriun Archive-crayboth-TFV_1024x1024.png|Crayboth TFV Scout Vector-Jump-TFV-Operative-WEB.png|Vector Jump TFV Operative VRD-Caliber-Crusher-WEB_1024x1024.png|TFV Caliber Crusher with Variable Reflex Driver Variable Reflex Driver Command VRD-Captain-Kynorrun-WEB-5.png|VRD Captain Kynorrun Variable Reflex Driver Members Glyan-Variable-Reflex-Driver-Specialist-WEB.png|Glyan VRD Specialist Archive-crayboth-VRD_1024x1024.png|Crayboth VRD Trainer VRD-Caliber-Crusher-WEB_1024x1024.png|TFV Caliber Crusher with VRD team Volkriun Master Command Members Glyninja-VMC_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Master Command December-2016-SNEAK-OUTSIDE.png|Volkriun Master Command Axis Armored Commandos Volkriun Space Force Command Archive-sarvos-VSF.jpg|Volkriun Space Force Commander Morveken Archive-glyan-VSF1.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Space Force Standard Captain Ruger Volkriun Space Force Members Archive-glyan-VSF1.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Space Force Standard Archive-glyan-VSF2.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Space Force Reverse Volkriun-Space-Force-GROUP.png|Deep Space Glyan Archive-rig-VSF.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Volkriun Space Force =Coalitions= The first appearances of the Glyan coalition were referred to as the United Glyan Forces. By the time the Zorennor Rift was entered by the Zorennor Exploration Division & companion Zorennor units, the name had been changed to the United Glyan Coalition. After the events of The Council of Travelershttp://www.onelldesign.com/comics/council/, the Coalition disappeared altogether. Coalition regular Operator Cane went on to join The Council Of Travelers' Reydurran Operations Unit after the collapse. The insignia of the UGC has been incorporated by Glyaxia Command units since the disbandment. United Glyan Forces See: United Glyan Forces United Glyan Coalition See: United Glyan Coalition =References= Category:Fisher Price Category:Glyaxia Command